


Payback

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Kyonyuu Reijou MC Gakuen, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Classroom Sex, F/F, Futanari, Harem, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Public Sex, Revenge Sex, Yuri, two shot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: An older Lumina enrolls into a private all girls school. As soon she enters, almost all the girls bully Lumina. But one day, Lumina finds out why everyone hates her. You know what they say about payback.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of a hentai Young Big Titty Girls: MC Academy which is also called Kyonyuu Reijou MC Gakuen.

Lumina was enrolled to a privet all girls school whose name she didn't pay attention to. Even tho Serah and Lightning went there before but they transferred out. Serah to said Lumina will have a great time there. But her twin sister was wrong. First, her school uniform went "missing" and won't get another one until next year. So Lumina had to wear her casual outfit, which looked what she wore as a kid. But her shoes had high-heels.

The other students make fun of her outfit by calling her goth. Lumina told them numerous times she's not. That didn't stop them. Someone messed with her shampoo which caused Lumina's hair turn completely black. She can't even sleep in peace as when she woke up on the morning. found her nails were painted black. Knowing that someone can enter her room. Found it hard to sleep. Thanks to this find it hard to stay awake during class. It was like the entire school is after her. Was the Farron name they hated? Or is just her? Lumina had often wondered that. She was surprised that she can keep that she's a Futa secret. Tho she dreaded the day they'll find out. Messaging her sister is useless as they never got through. "Hey goth girl, don't you look tired." groaning at the voice, turn her head to see Rio Kamiizumi a classmate and model. She had pink hair that reached her back and tied in twin tails with yellow hair ties, her eyes are also pink.

"Your lack of sleep is affecting your grades. If you don't fix it you'll fail." Alisa Kichijouji said with a knowing smile. She's a long haired blonde with some braids and blue eyes. She not only a colossal pain in Lumina's ass, Alisa was also Student Council President.

"What disgrace to your family name you'll be. Then again, you already are." Yuriko Kuga said. Alisa's right hand. Her long gray hair is tied in a braid and a headband sits on top of the head. The only one who didn't pick on her was a girl with short brown hair and violet eyes named Koharu Fukunaga. Maybe the reason she's didn't bully Lumina was that she's shy. Also that she didn't have much confidence. A thing all the girls have in common in this school was they were all very busty. And of course, they made fun of Lumina and her sisters' small chests. Little did they know, Lumina was "holding back".

With classes over Lumina walked down the hallway and as she passed the Headmaster's office, heard Alisa and Yuriko's voices. The door was bit open so Lumina look in and saw the blonde bitch in a gray suit for some reason.

"Everything is going to plan, Headmaster." Yuriko said.

" _She's Headmaster?"_ Lumina said in shock.

"No need to call me that it's just you and me here." Alisa laughed.

"But we're in the Headmaster's office." Yuriko pointed out.

Alisa sighs because Yuriko is way too formal with her, even when they're alone. "Anyways, the power of the Farron royal family will be ours."

"Yes, everyone is turning their stress to Lumina. We manage to turn their love for her to hate." Yuriko said with a sly smile

"All thanks to this." the so called Headmaster opened a drawer and pulled out a strange music box made with blue glass. "We put everyone in a mass hypnosis. But it won't work on Lumina because her will is too strong." Alisa said with annoyed tone.

"Don't worry Headmaster, her will is slowly breaking down and she'll be our slave very soon." Yuriko said with enthusiasm.

"I can't wait to make have a power of royalty and making that nice Futa cock of hers mine." Alisa said licking her lips. Lumina was shocked to hear this, but at the same time, this wasn't the first time something happened. Tho this was the most extreme.

"You main ours." Yuriko added with lust in her tone.

"Of course." Alisa chuckled "That will be all, let's meet again tomorrow."

Seeing them approach the door, Lumina ran to a corner to hide. Once they left, Lumina quietly ran in the office. She was surprised the drawer wasn't locked. Taking this opportunity took the music box. "There's always someone after my family's crown."

"What you think you're doing here?" hearing that voice, Lumina looked up with smile saw that Alisa returning back to her office. "I expect someone like you will do this. Breaking into the Headmaster's office."

Lumina held up the music box in a casual way "I know what your plan to turn every against me. Going after my sister's crown. And my cock."

"What's your point? It's not like you can do anything to stop us. Now, give that back!" Alisa demanded.

"Payback's a bitch." Lumina laughed and opened the box.

"No!" Alisa tried to block out the music, but it was futile.

Once she has Alisa under her control said "For now on you'll be my loyal plaything. Always eager to please your Queen. In any way possible. And let your lust for me flow free. Don't hold back."

"Yes, I am yours, my lady." Alisa said in a hypnotic state. Once Lumina closed the box, Alisa shook her head. "Stop fooling around and hand over that box!" the Headmaster demanded, but Lumina moved the box back.

"Is that how you talk to royalty? Be nice and you won't be in big trouble." Lumina said wagging her finger "Messing with Royalty has a very harsh punishment." Lumina then moved a finger across her neck.

"Please." Alisa said more nicely.

Lumina placed the box behind her "I don't think so. However, you can make it up to me for being a total bitch. You can start by using that hot body of yours. Would you kindly show me those nice tits?"

"Yes. Anything you say." she undid the buttons on her blazer than the shirt. Revealing her white and black bra.

"That goes off too." Lumina said in a very sexual tone. Blushing, Alisa removed her bra. Her breasts bounced free."They look nice Kichijouji. Do you play with them?"

"Only every now and then." Alisa answered meekly.

"You masturbate too?" Lumina asked.

Alisa nodded "Yes."

"Show me. I'll help you out a bit." Lumina reached under her top and pulled out a long piece of cloth. To the blonde's surprise, Lumina's breasts triple in size. "Finally." she said letting out a breath, pulling up her top. "I swear Lightning had me bind my breasts because mine grew bigger than hers. They'll get in the way she says." Lumina laughed. "Hey, when are you going to show me how you play with your breasts?" Lumina said shaking her own huge rack. The last time she had them measured, they came at 99 cm. She was able to hide such big breasts because the cloth is magical in nature.

Alisa started to knead her breasts and played with nipples. The sight of Lumina's perfectly shaped breasts. She desperately wants to touch them but Lumina didn't give the word, so she'll continue playing with her breasts. "I'm starting to feel good." Alisa moaned.

Lumina noticed press her legs together and let out a scream. The type Lumina knows all too well. "Kichijouji, you came didn't you?"

"I Did. Can't you tell?" Lumina's tormentor asked.

"I'm not convinced." Lumina said playing dumb "Pull up your skirt, I need to see proof." following Lumina's orders, did just that. She was embarrassed showing Royalty her soaked panties. "Wow, did my breasts turn you on that much?"

"Yes." Alisa confessed her breath heavily. Her eyes roamed down to Lumina's bulge on her skirt.

Noticing this, Lumina chuckled "Since you look like you want more, I'll give it to you. Just follow my instructions and you'll be fine." Lumina pulled up her skirt then the zipper on her shorts and whipped out her cock. "Now take those panties off and ride this cock."

"You're asking me to have sex with you?!" Alisa asked. Stunned by Lumina's request.

"I am. Are you going to turn down an opportunity to have sex with Royalty?" Lumina teased. Now sitting on the desk.

Alisa shook her head and removed her wet panties and hovered pussy over Lumina's cock. Then slowly lowered her hips. She cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Lumina can see why by the blood dripping out of pussy. "A virgin?!" she said with surprised tone "Just so you know, I'm still tired, so you have to do the moving."

"It's rubbing my insides!" Alisa moaned as slowly bounced up and down. Pleasure soon builds up. Her pussy heats up. Placing her hands on Lumina's stomach and moved her hips faster. "It feels so good! My pussy loves your cock! Please, my Queen! Fuck me every day!" the Headmaster cried out with no shame while drooling.

"You want me to fuck you every day? What a slutty thing to say." Lumina said with a smile.

"I can't help! Your cock made me this way!" Alisa's cried in ecstasy. Lumina then garbed Alisa's wildly bouncing breasts. Doing the same thing Alisa was doing to them not too long ago. Causing Alisa's pussy to tighten. "Yes! Play with my breasts! They feels so good!" she cried out leaning back. Completely hooked on Lumina's cock.

"I'm going to cum soon!" Lumina cried.

"Please shoot it inside me! I want your Royal cum!" Alisa begged.

Lumina's hips twitched and fired her load. This made Alisa trigger to cum as well. "I haven't felt something like this before!" she said with her whole body twitching "Sex is amazing!"

With the Headmaster wrapped around her finger, asked for an assembly. Once the whole school together used the music box one more time. Turned the hate for her back to love but ten times stronger. Also, to make up for their past aggression with their body.

* * *

"Stay still will you?" Rio asked as she pulled down Lumina's shorts (today Lumina wore just a black T-shirt, shorts and sneaks.) as they're in the out and open. They didn't need to worry about getting trouble. Because if someone saw them will join in. "Here we go." the model said sandwiching her breasts around Lumina's cock. "I'll squeeze out Royal cum out of you." Rio moves her breasts side-to-side. "Sorry for messing with your hair. I was jealous of how beautiful it looks. I'll help you turn it back to normal."

"Keep this up and I'll accept your apology." Lumina said with a smile.

Nodding Rio continued moving her breasts and licked Lumina's head. By the moment of Rio's tongue, told Lumina how desperate she is for her cum. Lucky for her, Lumina just had sex with Alisa so was a bit sensitive. And shot her load in Rio's mouth. She tried to drink it all but some dripped out. Rio made her way to a wall and suck out her ass. "Stick it in me!" Lumina does and makes a discovery by her tight pussy.

"I can't believe you're a virgin." Lumina said surprised.

"What does it matter?" Rio asked embarrassed. Lumina simply chuckles and thrusts her hips strongly "Not...so...rough!"

"Don't give me that. I know a masochist when I see one." Lumina said.

"I'm not!" Rio denied with a bit of a moan.

"Really now?" Lumina then thrusts faster and which made Rio moan louder.

"Too Rough!" Rio cried out in pleasure.

Lumina then moves painfully slow. Teasing Rio. "Now, be a good girl and tell truth."

"Alright, I admit it! Just, please! Fuck me hard!" Rio begged. Lumina resumes her hip movements, but this time, the youngest Farron spanks her ass "So good! Right there!"

"I'm cumming!" Yami shouted.

"Give it to me! All your cum I want it! I need it!" with one more spank and thrust Lumina cums. Shooting a huge load of semen "I can't stand." she collapses and does a peace sing "Piece of cake."

* * *

For today's lesson is to extract cum. Lady Lumina and Kichijouji will demonstrate how." Yuriko said to the class.

"Hurry up!" Alisa said bending over the front desk.

"Not so fast. Preparation needs to be made." Lumina said walking up to the front desk with hands in her pockets.

"Preparations?" Alisa wondered.

"A pussy needs to be nice and wet first so a cock can slide in easy." Lumina said places a hand on her hip and fingers Alisa good until she cums hard. Then Lumina sticks her cock in. "See? When in easy."

"It's so deep! Too deep!" Alisa cried out pleasure while the other girls watch with glee. Lumina turns her around and grabs her legs. She can see Alisa's harden nipple through her blouse. "I can feel you digging into me!"

"Does your slutty pussy feel good? I won't give your favorite cum if you don't tell me." Lumina teased lifting her up with ease.

"Yes! It feels amazing! Give me that rich cum of yours! Shoot it all in my womb!" she then hugs Lumina who soon cums. Her womb was filled by Lumina's seed "Royal cum! So much of it!" Alisa cried out with ecstasy written all over her face.

"The look on your face Alisa!" Rio said.

"I never thought she can make such a face." Koharu added.

"Don't look." Alisa pleaded.

"A bit late for that." Lumina said set her back down on the desk. Once she pulled out, cum oozed out.

"Look at that. It's like a waterfall." Rio said

"Drink up fast or my cum is going to waste." Lumina said with a wink.

"You should have said that sooner!" Rio said with wide eyes then her and some other students quickly drank the cum pouring out of Lumina's bully. As they did this, Lumina has some other classmates suck her off.

After school, Yami had laid Koharu on a desk and fucked her while rubbing her breasts. The desk creaked by their love making. Just then Koharu said something that caught Lumina off guard "I LOVE YOU!"

"Wait wait?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I had a crush on the first day I saw you. You may be a princess, but you're a prince in my eyes." Lumina's heart skip a beat when Koharu said that.

"Is that why you let me have sex with you?" Lumina asked.

"Yes, it makes me happy." Koharu nodded. Lumina resumed fucking her "More! It feels good my prince!" being called that made Lumina harder. Lumina turning her around and fucks her while carrying her. Lumina cums then lays Koharu on the desk. "My prince." she said with a warm smile. The pink-haired teen smiles back moves some of Koharu bangs away and kissed her forehead.


End file.
